


Three Words

by Wreck



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wreck/pseuds/Wreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What went through John's head during his meeting with Irene in "A Scandal in Belgravia"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Words

He regrets it instantly.

In front of him stands a strong, proud, open woman and all he can do is repeat the line that he’s fed to everyone his whole life. Repeated enough times that it’s almost true.

John Watson, unafraid of war and death, is terrified of the power this Woman has over him – the way she can see through his lies. He’s terrified that she knows him better than he knows himself.

But that is nothing compared to how terrifying it is to hear “ahhhh” and wonder what else he will regret because of three simple (dishonest) words.


End file.
